Before Everything Else
by Kevvy Talks
Summary: Concerning Urahara and Yoruichi after their departure from Soul Society. "I-I thought...when you ran off with him...i-it meant you'd chosen him," she sniffled. Fluff.


**Before Everything Else**

**Yoruichi/Soi Fon**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Summary: Concerning Urahara and Yoruichi after their departure from Soul Society. "I-I thought...when you ran off with him...i-it meant you'd chosen him," she sniffled. Fluff.**

A/N: If anyone wants to make a request for a one-shot or drabble, PM me or just ask in a review. I'm more than willing to please.

Reviews are my sustenance. :3

* * *

><p>Watching Yoruichi's acrobatics as she tutored Soi Fon in the basics of combat wasn't nearly as official as it was exquisite. One couldn't help but have high regard for the way the sun glistened on her dark sweat slick skin, or the way her supple breasts pressed against the confines of her uniform when she exhaled, or the firm curves of her hips, which swayed sexily as she walked away from the training barracks after a job well done.<p>

Everyone knew she was a goddess in human form, it was just that no one regarded her as such under the circumstances that Soi Fon did.

Where she stood in the ranks of the punishment force now, she couldn't help but feel shame for her other brothers who had all died in combat their first step into the battle field.

They would never know the pleasure of standing by her side, or the privilege of slaying her enemies, and they would never know the bliss Soi Fon felt when she got to spend those few personal moments with her captain after a stressful day's work. No one would ever know what it had felt like when she was finally persuaded into cutting her hair, or the joy she felt when Yoruichi praised her on how good it looked on her. No elation could possibly compair when she finally learned Suzumebachi's technique under her superior's tutelage.

But in the closing stages of the most idyllic moments in her days as Yoruchi-sama's underling, she would never forget the betrayel she felt when she walked past those doors to find that her god had ditched her for the likes of a man who had never taken his duty as a Soul Reaper so seriously as her. Soi Fon had never so much as nodded to Kisuke Urahara, or even given him a bow of acknowledgment after he left the management force to become a captain. Though having laid eyes on him once or twice, she could never quite shrug the sensation that he didn't rotate in Yoruichi Shihoin's world, but on an entirely different axis. Soi Fon never cared for him in the least bit, and she made this clear whenever he approached her or tried to greet her. All her air said was "I want nothing to do with you" and after a few failed cracks at her, he got the picture and politely addressed her formally from then onward.

_But why...? _she thought afterward. A stale cup of tea sat on the table with crumbs scattered here and there. Dirty clothes were strewn across the floor and her mirror had a crack stretched across its surface from where she'd hit it with her fist. Her aforementioned hand had been bandaged in a sloppy fashion which was now coming loose, revealing her knuckles, which were cut and bruised and scabbing around the shallow areas in which they were healing. Her bed was unmade and the sheets had been kicked precariously to the side, where they were in danger of dropping onto the ground. One of her pillows was astray and the other had gone missing. When Soi Fon looked in the mirror at herself, she scarcely recognized herself anymore. Her hair was a mess after she had taken her blade to it and started irately cutting it into a mishappen mess, and her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. For awhile, she did this almost every morning: stared at herself and what she had become.

After awhile, she gave up on the hope that Yoruichi would ever come back and listened to her superiors words of warning that she had best clean herself up before she was demoted. There were no words of consolation over her absence and no sorrow that Yoruichi-sama had defected with Urahara Kisuke and a handful of other captains and lieutenants.

They were no sooner replaced than they were forgotten and everybody was moving on. Soi Fon wasn't even given a pat on the back for all the suffering she went through, and after about a week or more of this, she gave up whatever creed she'd had for the Shihoin family and cleaned herself up. Using a pair of scissors, she snipped away what bond she'd ever carried for that woman and put herself back together. No sooner had this happened, she was standing before her seniors to be elected for promotion. Even though Yoruichi, traitor, had coddled her and groomed her to be the best of the best, she did no such thing for Marechiyo Ohmaeda, who was chosen for his class and status to be her second in command. She made it clear that if he ever crossed her, she would snap his neck or decapitate him. Her disgust for him never waned in the least, such as it had been for Urahara.

Even though she tried to tell herself she had buried her feelings for that wretched woman, it seemed its effects still hadn't lessened when she re-emerged some hundred years later.

Their brief struggle could have been centuries for Soi Fon, wherein in reality it was only short-lived. Yoruichi was still her better in every way.

After this and a degrading emotional breakdown, she found herself on her knees, crying even though she'd told herself she would never kneel so low as to do such a thing again.

"I-I thought...when you ran off with him...i-it meant you'd chosen him," she sniffled. Yoruichi got down on her knees to level herself with Soi Fon, and reached out to take the younger girl's face in her hands.

"Of course not, Soi Fon. I always wanted you before everything else," she said, and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

And as she'd done hundreds of times before, Soi Fon melted in the embrace of her idol and flung her arms around the other female. Yoruichi flicked her tongue out to tantalizing lick along Soi Fon's lip, biting carefully into her soft flesh and purring with delight. Putting her hands on the girl's hips, she pushed forward, sending them sprawling onto the grass.

Straddling Soi Fon, Yoruichi leaned down to lap at her collar bone just before retreating long enough to say "Just think, at least Kisuke isn't here" and bent forward to lavish the captain's neck with her tongue.


End file.
